


The truth hurts

by Donya



Series: CAW CAW Team Iron Man [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the meeting of the traitorous Avengers, Steve humbly admits he was wrong about the whole Civil War business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth hurts

The third weekly meeting of the Avengers-Traitors was a disaster. Falcon as always forgot to bring snacks, the coffee Wanda prepared tasted weird and Scott couldn't stop grinning at Steve in admiration like a creepy fan. At least Clint had plenty of jellies and lollies in his pockets, the usual bribery kit of a busy father. It was then that they learnt that T'Challa had a sweet tooth and he totally hissed at Clint and snatched the sweets from him, refusing to share even with Natasha. Steve rolled his eyes at them and began the meeting.

'We're all here, so let's get started,' he said in an official tone. He loved being the leader of the team, even though his new pets were somewhat misbehaving. 'I have been thinking about the whole situation, the way I acted and whom I chose over my loyal friends. I guess we can all agree that we mistreated Tony Stark. His life is miserable enough, I was his idol for decades and then I almost killed him... with the shield his father made for me. I am a shitty friend,' Steve announced unexpectedly, bowing his head in shame. 

The group stared at him, eyes wide in disbelief and mouths hanging open. Steve might as well declare his love for all the villains he had come across over the last century.

'Steven, have you been experimenting with... substances?' Falcon asked cautiously. 

'No, I only saw the big picture,' Steve continued, still serious and guilty. Wasn't that a silly joke? 'I could've fatally injured Tony, to avenge Bucky, who only lost his robotic arm. My buddy was relatively ok and ultimately I, not Tony, lost my self-control and snapped. Overreacted. Tony had every right to be upset, we had just watched the footage of the assassination of his parents and even then I lied to him, again. He felt betrayed and he was right. What I want to say is that I am not the virtuous, perfect Steve you all love. I'm a bad person and a traitor. I dragged all of you into that pointless battle and we all know the consequences.'

Ant-Man couldn't be more confused. The all-knowing, almighty Steve Rogers admitted his mistakes? How was that possible? What was happening? The first Avenger was not flawless? 

Clint and Wanda exchanged meaningful looks. 'I think someone is controlling your mind, Steve,' Clint suggested, but everyone dismissed the idea. It was well-known that Hawkeye never got over being mind-controlled by Loki and once given the opportunity, he would rant about it for hours. Natasha took the hint and quickly spoke out to interrupt her friend. 

'Steve, don't you think there's no point in discussing this now? Back then the threat of other Winter Soldiers seemed real and far more important than Tony's plan to end the crisis.'

'Well, Natasha, thanks for asking. You should feel bad, too. You just cannot help yourself and switch sides whenever it benefits you. Loyalty and respect for your allies are just meaningless words to you, right? It's ok, we all know where you're from,' Steve's voice was surprisingly sharp and the hard words of truth stunned Black Widow. 

Steve then turned to T'Challa, who had just stuffed his mouth with marshmallows and was currently chewing. 'You. You were like a better version of me, we share positive traits of character but you are likeable and not as annoyingly smug as me, yet you abandoned your team as well. This, the fights and betrayals, never should have happened, I tore the Avengers family apart. I accept it and regret my actions. I cannot apologise to Tony because he should not forgive me. I still remember how he looked at me when I attacked him with the shield. I hurt him so deeply, broke him in various ways and yet he ended up as the bad guy, as always. Perhaps before we cast the first stone next time, we could take a look at ourselves. We're not better than Tony,' Steve finished his surprising lecture and walked away, leaving his friends baffled and wondering if that was just a weird dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I am only starting with my Team Iron Man fics, beware Team Cap!


End file.
